randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tickets in Scranton
Tickets in Scranton is the ninth episode in Randal's Monday. It is the Ninth episode of Season 1. Plot *Randal Hicks wakes up in his apartment. Randal works at his desk and then completes his work assignment. Randal leaves his room. Randal walks to the kitchen. Randal looks at himself in a portrait. Randal leaves the kitchen. Randal knocks on the door. Randal meets Mr. Marconi in the hallway to tell him that this is going to be handeled in the right way. Mr. Marconi tells Randal to make sure you get a ticket in Scranton. Randal goes outside. Randal tells Matt, Sandy, Elaine, Jonathan and Arkin to tell him about the ticket. Randal gets a ticket from Jonathan and Arkin and then tells them see you later Matt, Sandy, Elaine, Jonathan and Arkin. Randal goes to the truck. Randal tells Betty and Receptionist that it's accuracy. Randal tells them thank you for the accuracy. Randal goes to the Square. At the square Randal tells Francis Richards that this is a good intervention to do this yourself. Francis Richards gives Randal faith to know. Randal tells Francis Richards that you moved into the mob industry. Francis Richards tells Randal that's right I am in the mob industry. The mob arrive to find Randal and then Randal kills the mob. Randal tells Francis Richards to not kill me. Randal tells Francis Richards stay right there. Randal goes into Clayton's Cave Pub. Randal looks. Randal plays a card game with Matt. Randal completes the card game with Matt. Randal talks with Bill, William and Jock to know what they were up to farther. They say yeah right. Randal goes to the bathroom. In the bathroom Randal tells Fin, Zorn, Insane Nerd, Ricardo, Blake and Bob to give them the right answers. They say yeah you need to do your job. Randal leaves the bathroom. Randal tells Matt that I'm going to a conference meeting right now. In the conference room Randal tells Cousins, Noon and Johnny that they are seeking through their way out. Cousins, Noon and Johnny tells Randal that this is a half idea. Randal tells them see you later. Randal leaves the conference room. In the bar Randal tells Elaine and Matt see you later. *Randal goes outside. In the bar alley Randal meets Steve Grimsby and then tells him that this conventional. Randal tells Steve Grimsby that they are heading down to do the job. Randal tells Doc, Box Guy, Steve Grimsby, Vincent Trauma and Zander Lake to not do this alone. Randal tells them to stay at the square. Randal gets into the car. Randal travels to Scranton. In Threewood Street in Scranton Randal tells Arkin and Jonathan to not do anything that may happen in a bad way. Randal tells him that he declares the landlord thing is going on. Randal tells Arkin bye. Randal takes Arkin to a video store. In the video store Randal tells Arkin that it's his punishment to be in here. Randal tells Sandy and Matt to behave. Deaths * Mob Industry - Killed for trying to join Randal.